Love Story
by Airii Akashi
Summary: Summary : "Kau gadis yang menarik Hinata. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis gadis lain." / "Ayahku bukanlah seorang pembunuh. Dia sedang di jebak oleh seseorang." / "Hentikan Hinata!" / "NARUTO! AKAN KUBUNUH KELUARGAMU." ." / "Aku mencintaimu Hinata." / Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu./ "TIDAK! HENTIKAN HINATA. KUMOHON HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI." / "CUKUP!" / RnR Pliss '-'


_Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto || Love Story ©Akashi Airii|| T+ || Uzumaki Naruto . Hyuuga Hinata || Romance, Hurt/Comfort || AU || NO COPAS!_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kalau kita sudah besal nanti_ _kita akan menikahkan? Telus kita bisa hidup belsamakan selamanya?"_

 _"Iya, kita akan hidup belsama selamanya. Tapi janji ya jangan lupakan aku Hinata-chan."_

 _Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan mantap kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan tangis yang sudah berlinang deras di pipinya. Biarlah dia menangis untuk hari ini karena akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi._

 _Biarlah bintang dilangit menjadi saksi bisu bulan purnama menyinari kegelapan untuk mereka berdua. Biarlah langit malam menjadi saksi janji mereka berdua._

 _Saksi janji mereka yang akan terlupakan suat saat nanti. Jarak yang sangat jauh membuat mereka akan terpisah._

 _Tapi mereka telah berjanji untuk bersama lagi. Apa bisa mereka bersatu lagi dan mengingat janji yang mereka ucapkan?_

 _Apa mereka bisa mengingat kenangan yang mereka ciptakan bersama? Atau, mereka suatu saat nanti akan lupa oleh kenangan manis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~oooOooo~  
_

Happy reading~

Langit tak secerah biasanya. Hanya langit hitam yang terlukis di Jepang dengan kilatan guntur. Angin berhembus kencang dan tetesan air dari langit berjatuhan secara perlahan diatas muka bumi. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan diwajah tampannya. Pakaiannya tampak berantakan, wajahnya begitu tampan membuat para gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis indigo dengan wajah tertunduk malu dan para pria menggodanya secara kelewatan.

Naruto melirik sebentar kearah gadis itu dan meninggalkan dia sendiri bersama para pria yang menggodanya. Dia memasuki kelas dan menduduki salah satu bangku disamping seorang gadis. Gadis? Bukankah dia begitu cuek kepada semua gadis?

Tapi kenapa hatinya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya?

Matanya terasa panas. Hatinya juga terasa terbakar api cemburu –Walau sedikit–

Detak jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih kencang.

Tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

Darahnya berdesir cepat saat tatapan mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Tatapan itu terlihat sangat sendu.

Ahh, dia ingin menolong gadis itu.

Tapi,

Pandangannya agak kabur.

Semuanya terlihat samar.

Sepertinya dia mengenali gadis indigo itu.

Tapi apakah itu benar?

Tapi setelah lama dia memperhatikan dengan gusar akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan langkah terburu buru.

'Naruto-kun tolong aku.'

~oooOooo~

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Shion?" tanya Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Shion dan memberi kecupan mesra dipipinya.

Shion tertunduk malu dan menjawab "Aku sedang melihat lagu lagu Ariana yang terbaru. Dia penyanyi favoritku. Kau taukan?"

Naruto hanya mengganguk mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang begitu manja. –Kekasih?- Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalani hubungannya selama 3 bulan dan seluruh siswa siswi sekolah sudah mengetahuinya.

Bel berbunyi.

Para siswa berlari menuju kelas masing masing untuk memulai pelajaran. Ada juga yang masih berada di kantin untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan oleh sang pemilik kantin. Shion dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan sambil bermesraan di kelas tersebut dan mencium bibir Shion dengan kasar tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis indigo menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat.

.

.

.

~oooOooo~

"SASUKE-KUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU! TOLONG MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

"NARUTO-KUN! TOLONG MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Teriakan histeris para gadis disekolah membuat Naruto enggan keluar kelas. Sasuke? Dengan tampangnya yang menyeramkan dia dapat melewati kerumunan itu dengan agak susah sambil mengenggam tangan seorang model cantik yang berambut senada dengan warna gulali. Naruto terus memperhatikan para gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada mereka semua, membuat para gadis semakin histeris. Shion hanya dapat menghela nafas saat melihat mereka berteriak histeris didepan kelas dan dia kembali fokus mendengar sebuah lagu Ariana 'Love Is Everything.' Dia tersenyum saat mendengar lagu tersebut. Kemudian dia mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan lirik lagu tersebut dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

'Love is everything _,_ all we need is love, love is all we need, let your heart believe, love is everything, give it up 'cause it's the season, so grab 'em close and hold 'em near, and don't let go 'cause Christmas is here _._ '

"Kau sedang menulis apa, Hime?"

Shion melirik sebentar kearah Naruto, menyerahkan selembaran kertas yang sudah selesai dia tulis kemudian "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembaran kertas yang baru diberikan kekasihnya tersebut. Sesudah Shion keluar kelas, Naruto membaca rangkaian kata yang ditulis kekasihnya. Dia hanya mengulum senyum setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Detak jantungnya berdetak agak cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa terasa aneh saat dia bertemu dengan gadis yang di kerjai oleh laki laki lain?

Kenapa dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman disamping Shion?

Tetapi,

Kenapa dia bisa sangat nyaman saat menatap gadis indigo itu?

SREK.

Pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras sehingga Naruto memandang kearah pintu.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

Ada apa Naruto? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?

Aura di ruangan kelas tersebut langsung berubah. Suasana sekarang ini terlalu mencekam. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Naruto merasakan darahnya mengalir sangat cepat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa tiba tiba gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam? Tatapan yang ingin membunuh?

5 menit kemudian, tatapan itu langsung berubah. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut yang sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi kikuk sendiri.

Tatapan itu sekarang terasa sejuk dihati Naruto. Dan lavender itu menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya merasa gugup saat dia tahu Naruto sedang menatapnya sangat dalam. Pipinya langsung merona merah tetapi terlihat samar karena rambut indigonya sebagian berjatuhan untuk menutupi wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Permisi Uzumaki-san. Maaf aku sudah menganggu ketenanganmu."ucap Hinata dengan gugup kemudian berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya

'Dia tau namaku, heh?'ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mengulum senyumnya

Naruto hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil kemudian matanya mengikuti arah gadis itu dengan seksama.

Tinggi. Cantik. Rambut indigonya tergerai dengan indah. Feminin? Tentu saja iya.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak mempunyai teman? –Sakura memang teman satu satunya di sekolah ini, tapi gadis indigo itu malah jaga jarak kepada Sakura. –Kenapa juga dia duduk sudut belakang? Sendirian lagi.

'Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang sangat menarik. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi.'gumamnya sambil keluar dalam kelas dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya

Sedangkan Hinata hanya melirik kearah Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang tepat pada saat Naruto menutup pintu dengan keras.

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

~oooOooo~

Malam dihiasi oleh bintang bintang yang bertebaran dilangit. Bulan purnama yang menerangi langit malam. Berusaha menutupi kegelapan malam dengan sedikit cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh bulan purnama.

Suara derap langkah kaki bersahutan dari segala arah. Kejar-mengejar karena target mereka sudah ditemukan tentunya. Tapi ternyata gadis indigo itu sudah duluan sampai ketempat tersebut sambil memutarkan pistolnya dengan gerakan santai yang membuat targetnya ketakutan.

Sangat ketakutan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah demi langkah terdengar begitu jelas di indera pendengaran.

Suasana semakin terasa mencekam.

Teriakan sudah mulai terdengar walau semuanya itu sia sia.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU HINATA."ucap seseorang dari kejauhan

"Kau harus merasakan hal yang sama. Kau harus mati dengan mengenaskan."ucap Hinata yang tak acuh mendengar teriakan Neji yang berada di kejauhan

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" Ucap pria itu ketakutan.

Gadis itu hanya menyeringai ke arahnya dan berkata "Aku ingin kau mati. Itu saja."

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

Tetapi Hinata berkata lagi dengan seringai yang semakin lebar"Ini tak akan sakit. Sakitnya hanya sementara saja kok. Terus bisa jumpa sama orang orang di atas sana." dan langsung menembak ke arah jantung pria itu.

Dia memberi kode kepada rekannya karna misi telah selesai. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat kejadian itu dia meremas jantung tersebut dan bergumam " Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, Ayah."

Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi kepada Hinata.

Dua Hinata? Kenapa bisa?

Neji merasakan aura itu. Aura yang menakutkan sudah mulai dirasakan.

Dan,

Sekarang ini Hinata 2 orang. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Neji merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Hinata bertabrakan bahu dengan Neji. Hinata sudah sangat berbeda sejak kejadian itu dan berbisik tepat di telinga Neji "Jangan pernah menghalangi jalanku, Neji! Kalau kau melakukannya sekali lagi aku akan membunuhmu!"

'Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau memasuki jiwa Hinata seenaknya?'gumam Neji yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempat itu sambil menatap seorang pria yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

~oooOooo~  
 _  
_ _Hinata_ _berjalan cepat, bahkan sesekali berlari kecil untuk mempercepatkan langkahnya._ _Hinata_ _mengabaikan_ _Hanabi_ _yang tertinggal dibelakang sambil meneriaki nama_ _nya_ _. Perasaan buruk terus menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tak henti membuat mereka penasaran._

 _Mereka_ _terpaku saat melihat mobil mobil terjejer didepan rumah dan melihat bendera kuning yang berkibar tertiup oleh angin._

 _"AKU MAU BERSAMA_ _AYAH_ _! JANGAN TINGGALKAN H_ _INATA_ _AYAH_ _!_ _KOK AYAH DIAM SAJA SIH? JAWAB AKU AYAH!_ _"_ __

 _Pandangannya terasa sangat kabur dan sekarang kegelapan menyelimuti Hinata untuk sekarang ini._

 _Mimpi itu datang lagi di alam tidurnya._

 _Disana ada seorang pria yang tersenyum kecut kearahnya dan memanggil gadis belasan tahun itu "Hinata?"_

 _Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan berkata "Kok ayah bisa disini? Balik yuk, Ayah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~oooOooo~_

TBC~

Waaa~ Akhirnya siap juga ^^  
Sebenarnya agak malas membuat fanfic lagi sih, tapi karena berkata Rin yang selalu dukung aku dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Terima kasih Rin. /Ini Khusus untukmu Rin/ dan jugaa ini khusus untuk para readers yang sempat sempatnya membaca atau mereview cerita saya yang karuan ini.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan berantakan. Kemudian ceritanya singkat bangetkan? :'( Gomen~

Well, ada yang mau ngasih review? '-'

Salam cokelat leleh,

Akashi Airii


End file.
